


She Was His Summer Sun and Rain

by ThePinkMug



Series: PersonaX [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bitter, F/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkMug/pseuds/ThePinkMug
Summary: Written as a submission to a persona-based role-playing group.





	She Was His Summer Sun and Rain

She is his summer sun and rain

And her touch is like a drop of dew

In a nightless abandoned desert

In a tundra that has been rainless 

for a hundred thousand days,

never enough, never will be enough,

 

Too much of it, and it becomes a blade

Tearing through his shield and split his skin open

A dew like knife travels down the throat

Down his chest, through the ribs

to where his heart should have been sitting

Sit tight unmoving, rotten

Like the very being he is, or at least

That’s what he thought.

 

Her touch is like a dew

A dew like holy water the devil should never drink 

But here he is kneeling, trembling

Tongue out like a whore, asking for more

Hands clasped in a prayer, but

The devils never pray, the devil should not pray,

Only humans do

 

Still he does.

In that valley full of spider lilies

He wishes for love

A love like holy water, even though it burns and hurts,

Even though it leaves him naked 

and his soul lacerated

Even though his body jerks and trembles in fear

Of the wound, and the pain, and the warmth

 

Still

He

Does

 

Because even just for once he wants to believe

That she is his summer sun and rain,

That even devils can be forgiven,

That even in the deepest abandoned hell

There was love still spared for those who ask.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a submission to a persona-based role-playing group.


End file.
